Here Come The Girls!
by Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover
Summary: The war has finally died down enough for the Order to relax and take a load off from the constant fighting. To add to the nice change, two new exorcists have been recruited, and people seem to have taken quite a liking to them. AllenxOC, KandaxOC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki R. : Yay! Another new story from the deep abyss I call my mind! I've been working on this one for quite a while, just never got the chance to actually type it out. Only two OC's in this one, and Kanda may seem a bit OOC at times later on, so be warned! Also, this first part will move a little fast with getting them into relationships, but after that, it will be kinda slow and detailed. So, here you go! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, we have new recruits coming today." Komui's voice rang boredly over the intercom speakers that were nowhere to be seen.

"New recruits? Why now of all times?" Kanda grumbled he hated amateurs, and today he was in no mood to deal with them.

"I heard that Kanda. Now you and Allen go greet them and show them around until they get the hang of things. Go, now." The intercom shut off and everyone went back to his or her usual business.

"Great, now I gotta babysit more annoying kids." Kanda grumbled. He hated doing this kind of stuff. After a few minutes of brooding he sighed and reluctantly went to find the small General. He stopped at Allen's door and knocked. After a moment, it opened to reveal the white haired teen.

"Who is it? Oh, what do you want, Kanda?" Allen didn't like when Kanda came to visit him. Which wasn't often. But when he did, it was usually when he was in a foul mood, like Allen suspected he was now.

"C'mon shortstack, we have to greet the newbies. Komui said 'recruits', so there's obviously more than one. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind and hack Komui into tiny fucking pieces." Kanda stormed off down the corridor, Allen quickly in tow.

'I'm glad he didn't come just to hit me this time.' Allen thought. He followed Kanda all through the Order to the front gates. But when he rounded the corner, he slammed into Kanda's back. The sheer force knocked him backwards. He almost toppled over, but caught his balance at the last moment.

"Hey! What did you sto-" Allen stared wide-eyed at the two teenage girls standing before them, only a dozen or so feet meters away. They were stunning, to say the least. One had silver hair with streaks of gold cascading down her back over her light green skintight shirt to the hem of her black jeans on her wide hips, and smooth, flawless skin. Her eyes were slightly almost shaped as well, showing her Portuguese ethnicity. And speaking of eyes, hers were the brightest shade of violet with flecks of blue he'd ever seen. And she was practically Allen's height, only about an inch or so shorter. She was quite a bit shorter than the girl standing next to her. The girl next to her was almost as tall as Kanda himself. Her outfit consisted of a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and combat boots, different from the silver-gold haired girl in stiletto heels. She had long hair like the other, but hers was a deep brown color. Now that he thought about it, both of their hair was about the same length as Kanda's. In fact, theirs looked longer! Her eyes were bright blue, as blue as the sky, and so deep he thought they were endless. But what stuck out the most about both of them was something entirely different. 'They can't be anything but American! There's just no way!' He felt a slight ache in his chest for some reason, which snapped him back to reality. It had only been a moment or so, but it felt like eons to him. Then, he looked over at Kanda to see if he had noticed them. Oh yeah, he noticed. Kanda had a look that was obviously shock on his face.

'No way!' Kanda thought. 'Komui said we were getting ORDINARY recruits!' (A/N: wow, that explains so much, yet so little about Komui.) 'Damn it! I'm going to kill him!' but even as he thought that, he couldn't help but stare intently at the women. He could already feel a headache coming on. He quickly gathered his thoughts and walked toward the girls talking with Lenalee.

"H-Hey, wait for me will you? We're supposed to greet them together!" Allen rushed after the older boy. Lenalee heard the two familiar voices grow closer. She could tell who it was by the tone in the boy's voice when speaking.

"And then yo- Oh! Kanda, Allen! There you guys are! I was waiting for you to show up to help the new exorcists." Lenalee smiled.

'Exorcists? I thought they were gonna be Finders!' Kanda and Allen both thought.

"Anyway, these are our newest girls. This is Kyra Walker," She pointed to the girl with silver-gold hair.

"Wait, did you just say Walker? We have the same name!" Allen practically shouted, interrupting her.

"Oh don't worry, there's no relation between you two. We recruited them both from over in America. She had her name legally changed before she came here to cover any legal suspicion. I guess she didn't know you had the same last name. Brother already looked up her history and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She was born bonded with three pieces of Innocence in her body, and around two or three years ago, her entire family was killed by Acuma." Lenalee had to pause to take a breath. Or just so she could stop talking for the moment. Kyra fidgeted where she stood. She looked slightly embarrassed to have her life story be told to people. Lenalee noticed a slight tinge of red dusting her cheeks and decided to change the subject. "And this is-"

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you both." The brown haired girl reached out her hand and shook both Kanda's and Allen's. She looked at Kyra, waiting for her to acknowledge that it was her turn to shake their hands and greet them.

"Oh! Um, it's a pleasure to meet you both, how do you do?" Kyra asked, bowing slightly. She forgot that it was rude not to shake their hands, then corrected herself and offered them her hand. Kanda took her hand in his.

'Her hands are so small and soft. But her fingers are kinda long though.' He thought. He then shook her hand and quickly let go to avoid too much contact.

Allen waited till his turn and gave her a nice warm bear hug. 'She's so small and slender. Well, until you feel her chest. She fits so well in my arms.' Allen thought to himself, soaking up her body's warmth. All four of the others were shocked, but only Kyra was able to collect herself almost immediately. Instead of pushing him away, like they thought she would, she hugged him back without thinking, with just as much enthusiasm. This shocked them even more, especially Emily. She had never seen her friend act like this with anyone but herself before. A blushing Lenalee coughed, and the embrace quickly ended. Both Allen and Kyra blushed furiously, realizing what just happened.

"Um anyway, how about you guys give them a tour of the Order and show them their rooms. I have to go talk to brother about their first assignments later nest week." Lenalee smiled.

"Next week? Wow, that's kinda fast for their first mission. I didn't have to wait when I got here cuz I was already a full-fledged exorcist, but Lavi told me he had to wait for at least a month cuz of the required training." Allen felt anxious that they were already going on their first assignment soon. "They must be good already if they only have to wait a week. Do they have any skill though?" Kyra snapped upon hearing this.

"Of course we do! What makes you think we don't?" She shouted, angry. This was the first time anyone but Emily had seen her show anything besides shyness so far. "Do we look weak to you? Or that maybe we might need other people's help for anything?" Oh yeah, she's snapped alright.

"Wha-no! That's not what I meant at all! Uh, um-" Allen panicked.

"I don't even wanna hear your lame-ass excuses. You. Me. Training area. One hour. Be there, shorty." Allen could see the fire in her eyes as she spoke. They all stood there, silent. Emily started giggling, then full-out laughing. Kanda looked dumbfounded, Allen and Lenalee confused, and Kyra slightly agitated. Apparently the brown haired girl knew what was going on while no one else could figure it out.

Lenalee finally asked, "What's so funny?"

Emily stopped her fit of giggles and collected herself before explaining. "Kyra has a split personality. This is her other side you're talking to. She changes when her emotions get too strong about something. But recently, it's just been pretty random."

"Yeah and it's a pain in the ass. Fuckin wimp can't fight her own stupid battles." Said girl hissed.

"Wait, did you say split personality?" Lenalee asked. She was writing down stuff as they went on talking, apparently wanting to show it to Komui later.

"We just said that. God, listen will you?" Kyra snorted.

"Kyra, knock it off." Emily scolded her. "We're supposed to live here from now on, and I don't want any enemies. Why don't we go out later and get you some new battle clothes before the fight, okay? Then maybe we'll have finally put a slight dent in that inheritance of yours, if we're even that lucky." Allen and Lenalee heard the word 'inheritance' and felt sympathy for the poor girl. Kanda just scoffed, his usual scowl on his face again.

"Whatever, as long as we get back in time. I wanna see shorty battered and bloody before I change my mind." She flashed a dazzling yet evil smile at Allen. A slight shiver creeped down his spine. "Hey, instead of them giving us the tour, why doesn't Lenalee just show us around?"

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I have to go meet with my brother for a meeting. Later guys!" Lenalee ran off in the direction of the Science Division, out of sight.

"Hey, why don't we show you girls the Dining Hall? I bet you're hungry by now." Allen offered.

"Sure, I'm starving. How 'bout you Em?" The silver-gold haired girl asked Emily, who nodded in agreement. "Alright then, show us the food boys."

"Alright. Oh wait! Let's show you your rooms first, then the dining hall." Allen stated happily.

"Fine. This better be quick though, I'm hungry." Kyra pouted. Somewhere along the way, her emotions had calmed down. Allen led the way and the girls followed with Kanda trailing behind.

'That girl's pretty cocky for a newbie. Reminds me of the stupid beansprout.' Kanda scoffed at the ignorance of the thought.

They were shown to their rooms and then went to eat.

"Here we are, the dining hall." Allen pointed Kanda and the girls to a table to sit at while he went to go get some food.

"Oh, could you get five drinks please?" Emily asked.

"Sure." 'Why five? Oh well. And why did Kyra call me shorty? I'm taller than her.' Allen came back a few minutes later with five drinks. "The food will be done in a few minutes, so now we just have to wait."

"Cool, thanks shorty." Kyra put her feet on the top of the table and gave him a sexy wink, making him flush a bit. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the waters in front of her. Now, one would think she'd be normal and drink it, but no. Instead, she lifted it above her head, and then dumped it all over Kyra. The girl didn't enough time to react other than to give a small pout.

"Why did you do that?" Kanda and Allen shouted in unison, which was creepy in itself for many reasons. They looked at Kyra, hoping she was alright. The silver-gold haired girl coughed a bit a few times and turned pale with realization.

"W-what happened? Oh my god. Emily, was I just…?" Emily nodded. "Oh god! Um, my room number was 603, right?" Kyra's voice faltered.

"Yeah, right next to mine." Allen said, confused.

"Thanks, I gotta go." She stood up suddenly and sprinted off towards her room.

"Kyra, wait!" Emily got up to run after her, but Allen beat her to it. He was running after her as fast as he could. They both disappeared around the corner, out of sight.

"Kyra, slow down! Please wait a second!"Allen yelled, following the girl, a ways behind. But the girl's steps never faltered or slowed, she just kept running. Then suddenly, she stopped in front of a door, opened it, and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her. The boy slowed down and stopped in front of the door, relieved she had stopped. After catching his breath, he knocked but didn't receive an answer so he decided to be brash and reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it. And of course, it was locked. He turned around and leaned his back against the door, still trying to even his breathing. He could hear she was still breathing heavily on the other side of the door. 'She must be leaning against the door.' Allen thought, his mind wondering on another direction. His face turned red at his thoughts of going into her room, kissing her breathless, then dragging her back to his room, and doing so many things he could only dream of to please her. 'W-What am I thinking? I don't even know her that well! What if she thinks I'm some kind of pervert? What if she doesn't think of me the same way? The thought crushed him a bit inside.

Kyra tilted her head slightly to hear through the door to see if he was still there. He was. She could hear his ragged breathing, almost in time with hers, and tried to calm down her breath to see if it would make him go away. But to tell the truth, she didn't really want him to leave. She wanted someone close to her, someone to love her. Someone like him. But she couldn't she just couldn't. No one could ever love someone who's so emotionally damaged, and their accidental hug earlier wasn't really helping the situation. But, he didn't leave. He just stayed there, leaning against the door. She waited for almost ten minutes, but he still didn't leave from his spot. Finally, she gathered her courage and opened the door. Caught off guard, Allen fell backwards. Before he could hit the ground, she caught him in her arms and pulled him against herself to get a better grip on him. But, unexpectedly, his head landed on and rested against her chest. His face flushed beet red after realizing what he was laying against. After a few seconds, she realized the situation and helped him back to his feet. He turned around to face her.

"Thanks for, uh, helping me out just now." He said.

"No problem." She said awkwardly. Now both of their faces were red. Allen suddenly remembered why he had chased after her so intently.

"Hey, why did you run away so suddenly earlier? You startled me. I thought maybe Kanda had given you a dirty look or something." Allen's eyes were filled with worry and caution, not knowing what words could set her off again and end up slamming the door in his face.

"Uh! Sorry about that, Mr. Walker." Her cheeks turned back to a slight shade of pink.

'Cute.' Allen thought. 'Wait, now's not the time to think about that! I'm trying to figure something out!' "Oh, don't worry about formalities. You can just call me Allen." Allen smiled a little awkwardly at his words and scratched his cheek. He looked up to see what her reaction would be to his statement, only to find her looking down, clearly still embarrassed, and having unconsciously folded her hands over her stomach. "Hmm, weird. I've never met someone who does that before." He mused in slight awe.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" The girl looked down again, her cheeks coloring a bit.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute." He gave her a sweet smile.

"What? Cute?" Her head snapped up, face lit up in surprise at being called in such a way. 'Oh my god, he just called me cute! What should I do? If he smiles at me again in that adorable way of his, I might just switch again!' The silver-gold haired girl internally panicked a bit, completely unnoticed by the boy in front of her.

"Yeah. In fact, it's adorable." He gave her that irresistible smile again that made his features crinkle in just the right way. She swooned. That was it. Her personality snapped.

"Ugh! You playboy! How the fuck can you do that to her?" 'Kyra' yelled at him. He stepped back, clearly shocked at this new turn of events.

"W-What? What are you talking about? I'm not a playboy! I-I wasn't trying anything on her, I swear! I just-!" He stuttered, at a loss for words to explain.

"I'm sick of your damn excuses, Walker! That's it! You're dead meat! Let's go!" She exited her room and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down the hall. This side seemed to be oddly protective over her other half.

"W-Where are we going?" Allen squeaked, regretting asking in the first place.

"You're telling me where I'll find the training area! We're finishing this now, not later. And both of you, get over here!" The angry girl yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Allen asked before seeing Emily and Kanda creep out from around the corner, into view. "What? How long were you guys standing there?" He asked. Emily glanced at Kanda, then back at the white haired teen.

"The whole time. We sort of, followed after you guys in case something went wrong." Emily said, slightly regretting the decision to follow.

"Yeah, so let's get this over with already." Kanda spoke up, amused at this new game. "Yo girly, the training area's at the end of this hall and to the right."

"I can't believe you, you stupid idiot! How could you do this to me? BaKanda!" Allen yelled, angry and worried about what her skill levels could be compared to his. He really didn't want to fight her. Not now, not ever. But there was no avoiding it now. They reached the end of hall and stood outside the door to the training area.

"You ready shorty? This is gonna be fun." The silver-gold haired fiery teen gave him an evil smile that would put Freddie Cruger to shame. A shiver ran down Allen's spine. He gulped, sweat forming on his brow.

"I-I guess so." He whispered. 'Let's get this over with.'

OXOXOXOXOX

A/N: First chapter finished! Finally! Took me forever to type it up, but it was worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki R.: Second chapter! I feel awesome for finally typing this out. I'm glad I got another chapter typed out so soon. I'm typing this up while watching Zombieland on TV, I keep getting distracted! XD But on with the story! Oh! And I don't own the idea I used for 'Kyra's weapon, it does not belong to me. I borrowed it from WitchBlade, so no flaming!

Chapter 2

"Alright, let's d-" The fierce silver-gold haired teen didn't have time to finish as Emily suddenly lunged forward, trying to catch her by the hair. 'Kyra' switched back to her normal self, letting go of Allen and doing a back flip, skidding back a bit when she landed, successfully getting out of Emily's reach. Her eyes glazed over and she activated her Anti-Acuma weapon. The Innocence over her stomach glowed bright green, a sudden wind rising like a storm, then the light and wind disappeared to reveal her weapon. Her body itself was her weapon. It looked as if her clothes had been turned into some sort of armor. Her silvery-gold hair lengthened slightly, her eyes constantly shifting between yellow green, blue, red, and her normal violet, while her armor was crimson red. Bright and vibrant as blood. What was strange though was the mark twisting around her toned belly button. It was in the shape of a Spider Lily in full bloom. At first, Allen thought it was a tattoo, but then realized it must be where one of her pieces of Innocence was located. Suddenly, swords slid into view from the sides of her arms, past her wrists, almost twice the length of her arms themselves.

Allen stood there in awe. He leaned back only to find Kanda standing right behind him. Their shoulders bumped lightly, bringing him back to reality. Kanda hadn't seemed to notice though. He simply stared at the two warriors fighting like they weren't afraid to kill each other right then and there. They no longer looked like friends; they looked like lethal weapons locked in head-to-head combat. Emily had not yet activated her Innocence, but that was about to change. The same wind had begun, and then disappeared, revealing her weapon. She had a bow and arrow. The bow was made of pure energy, glowing a bright green. The arrows were made of the same light, but sharp as a knife. It looked as though either could win this fight.

'Wow, this is amazing! Lenalee should have stayed to see this. Then maybe she'd actually have something useful to tell Komui for once.' Allen stared wide-eyed, watching the chaos unfold in front of him; now glad it wasn't him fighting the smaller girl.

A loud 'clang' of metal was heard throughout the room, echoing and leaving a ringing in both Allen's and Kanda's ears. Suddenly, the silver-gold haired teen charged forward faster than the human eye could track with her blades crossed in front of her, cutting straight across Emily's torso. Blood appeared from the wound as Emily dropped to the floor on her knees. The younger girl's weapon deactivated, her eyes returning to their normal state, no longer glazed over or shifting. As soon as her conscience cleared she looked over to her best friend, and screamed.

"Oh no, Emily! How bad did I hurt you? Are you alright?" She kneeled down next to her friend, who was thankfully no longer bleeding, and lightly caressed her shoulders so as not to reopen any wounds.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Emily breathed out. "Yeah, I'm fine. You really caught me off guard though. I didn't expect you to use more than 3% power. Be careful next time, will you? I don't wanna die anytime soon Aya."

"Sorry Em. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. I'll be careful next time." The silver-gold haired girl gave her a hopeful look.

"Fine, just don't kill me."

"Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. Back up. Did you just call her 'Aya'? I thought her name was 'Kyra'?" Allen sputtered out in confusion. Emily and 'Aya' exchanged worried glances.

"Should we tell 'em?" Emily asked.

"No, I-I'm not ready yet. Maybe some other time, okay?" Aya looked obscenely pale.

"Aya, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later, why not now?" Emily tried with reasoning with her. She knew Aya was stubborn, but sometimes it seemed like it was more of a curse than a gift.

"Fine, I'll tell them! But not now. Give me a bit, alright?" The color started returning to the teenage girl's face as she stood and walked over to Allen, stopping right in front of him. She leaned forward so no one else could hear. "Hey, why don't we hang out some time? Maybe in my room. Or yours." She spoke seductively in his ear before pulling back and nipping his lip with her teeth. Emily and Kanda both looked startled at this new occurrence, Allen being the most shocked out of the three. "See you later." She said, then left the training area.

"Well, that was…different."

TBC

A/N: It took me so long to write this chapter. Not cuz I'm a slow writer, I'm just a really big procrastinator. I put it off for a bit till I finally thought 'I should probably finish that chapter'. Finally done. Please review. But one more thing. I know this may sound conceited, but trust me it's not meant to. PLEASE no 'constructive' criticism. I know people wanna help, but sometimes some people can sound rude without meaning to and it just pisses off the author. I love writing and hearing what you guys think about it, but please just keep in mind to be careful of what and/or how you say things. And no flames or I'll report you! Thanks!~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki R.: I'm back!...again. I'm updating for a few reasons. One, it's been a while so I figured 'what the hell'. And two,…yeah that's all I got. On with the story!

Chapter 3

Aya closed the door behind her, crouching down on her knees and taking in buckets worth of air to her seemingly oxygen deprived lungs. 'I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? I don't know what came over me. And it wasn't even Kyra doing that! Though she was yelling at me for quite a ways of the walk back here. I hope Allen doesn't think badly of me now. What if he thinks I'm some kind of tramp? What should I do?' Questions whirled around her head at lightning speed, and she was starting to get a headache. 'Crap, now I'll have to go get medicine from someone for this.' Aya sighed to herself as she slowly stood up and opened the door before stepping into the hallway. She peeked around. 'No one out here, good. At least I don't have to worry about them pestering me.' She closed the door and started down the hall. 'Wait, where's the infirmary again? Ugh, I'll just go to the dining hall and see if there's anything to munch on.' The silver-gold haired girl started toward the dining hall, and was half way there when she passed by a large staircase. She looked at it curiously before heading down them to see where they mysteriously led to. Once she was ¾ of the way down she heard quiet voices that were gradually getting louder. She recognized one voice as the purple haired man she had spoken with earlier that morning, but the other one was young and unfamiliar to her. As she reached the bottom she saw a gigantic office, or the bottom floor of a mall made to look like an office. But at the other end of the office(A/N: yup, he's a strange one alright o.O) she saw whom the voices belonged to. The tall, older Chinese man and a teenage boy with outrageous red hair. As she stepped over an enormous pile of paperwork, her stiletto heel got caught on the edge of a book and she tripped, falling with a rather loud 'thump!' and slight squeak. Both men turned to see where the noise had come from and saw the girl sprawled out on the sea of papers, one foot sticking up in the air. Aya whimpered and attempted to stand, but before she could even move a muscle she was being hauled up to her feet firmly yet tenderly.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" The strange redhead asked. He helped her get her balance back, being careful not to hurt her anymore than she might already be.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I don't thi-!" Aya cut short. She stared at his face, burning the image into her memory. He had pale skin and an eye patch over his right eye. He had the most beautiful emerald green eye(s) she had ever seen. And let's just say, she was a complete sucker for emerald eyes.

"That's good. I'm glad you're not hurt. We wouldn't want a cute girl like yourself to damage that pretty face." Aya blushed furiously at his comment and stepped back a bit towards Komui. "I'm Lavi by the way. What's your name?" Lavi gave her a super-sexy smile that made her melt under his gaze. Her knees buckled beneath her and the spunky redhead caught in surprise her as he cradled her against his chest. Aya's face turned a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. (A/N: Apparently it is.) Lavi seemed to notice this and smiled to himself in thought. Komui cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward in the current…situation. Lavi turned his head and looked at Komui. "Sorry 'bout that." He said before turning back to the teenage girl. "Is there somethin' you wanted?"

She wriggled out of his grasp and walked over to Komui and hugged his waist playfully. Both men looked a bit startled at the sudden action.

"I just wanted to see where these stairs led to. Now that I know, I think I might hang here more." Aya joked, trying to make the tension dissipate some. Apparently they thought she was serious.

"Sweet! I think I'll hang here more too then." Lavi reached for her hand but she mover it away before he could touch her. She wanted to avoid physical contact with this boy, just I case it could ruin what little progress she'd made with Allen, and she didn't want that.

"T-That's ok, I'm actually here for a different reason. You wouldn't understand." 'Or maybe he would. Allen mentioned another exorcist earlier named Lavi. This might be him, maybe. Oh well.' Aya tilted her head upward to talk to the elder man she was still latched tightly onto. "Hey Mr. Lee, I wanted to ask you something." But as she was about to ask him, Emily stormed into the room from the staircase.

"Don't listen to her, she just acts cute to hide when she's nervous." She was obviously furious, but no one seemed to know why. All except Aya who paled exceptionally.

"What? What are you talking about?" The guys asked and exchanged confused glances. Aya hid behind Komui, still grasping his waist tightly as she started to shake in fear. Lavi noticed her trembling and reached out, unlatching her from Komui and moving her to himself as he wrapped his arms around her frame protectively. That's when he noticed something. He glanced down and got a full face of cleavage.

'Holy shit! How did I not notice that before? Strike!' While he was lost in thought, Emily slowly walked up to them and stood there for a moment before she suddenly roundhouse kicked the redhead in the face. Aya let out a shriek and stepped back before she finally sighed in defeat and hesitantly walked over to Emily. The brown haired teen put a protective hand on her shoulder and glared at Komui.

"You, fix, now." She said while pointing from him, to Aya, then to the floor, each word spoken more hostile than the last, dripping with venom. Komui felt a shiver race down his spine and Lavi was beginning to show signs of consciousness.

"I-I don't understand, what's there to fix?" The Chinese man asked, a bit disgruntled. Emily just pushed the other girl forward more.

"Fix it, now." She said with more force than before.

"Sorry 'bout this. We think there might be something up with one of my weapons." Aya spoke quietly.

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do then." Komui said. He reached for her hand to take her with him, but received a death glare and growl from the other girl. He retracted his hand and started towards the lab connected to his office. (A/N: Ok, how big is his frickin office, for Christ's sake? It's got to be the size of Wal-Mart, jeez! I want it!)

Aya followed the young Chinese man to the lab. Lavi had finally regained full consciousness and stood up.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" The redhead shouted after her.

"None ya." Emily said sourly.

"Is that French or something?" The boy asked in confusion.

"No, it's none ya, as in none ya damn business!" Emily snarled. She was starting that this boy was stupider than he looked. This was hard to accomplish, cuz he already looked like a complete idiot in her opinion.

"Oh. Meanie." The Bookman-to-be muttered to himself. Aya looked over her shoulder towards him.

"It's Aya. Aya Walker." She said with a grin on her face as she turned back around and walked into the large lab, out of sight.

'Aya Walker, huh? Nice name. Wait, Walker? Is she related to the little Moyashi? No fair, why does he get to have the cute relative?' Lavi pouted. Suddenly, he felt an icy chill run down his spine. He turned his head and saw Emily glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it, buddy. She's mine." She said with an evil smirk. Lavi just felt even more confused. Could this day get any weirder?

TBC

Yay, took me long enough. I'm such a terrible procrastinator, I waited so long to actually get off my lazy ass and finish typing this one.

Lavi: Why am I confused? I never get confused. What are you doing to me?

Yuki: Just having fun while moving the plot along. I can at least do that, can't I?

Lavi: I guess. But why did I have to get kicked? You could have damaged me!

Yuki: Meh, cuz sometimes I feel like you just need a good kick to the face.

Allen: That's all well and good, but can I ask something? When do I get to come back in?

Yuki: In the next chapter, calm your tits dude.

Allen:…..you do know I'm a boy right?

Yuki: No shit, captain obvious. Of course I know that, that's why I paired you with Aya, not Kanda.

Kanda: Why am I included in any of this?

Yuki: Cuz you're a lonely little fuck who needs to quit being pissy. *smiles*

Kanda: Call me that again and I'll skin you alive. *unsheathes Mugen*

Yuki: Oh, you wanna go, bitch? Bring it!

*insert epic fighting here*

Lavi&Allen: Hopefully they don't kill each other. She needs to write the next chapter…. Review please! Maybe Kanda will spare her if you do.

Aishiteru, Ja Ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki R.: I'm baaaaack! And with another chapter, no less. I don't really has much to say, so on with the fun!

Chapter 4

Kanda was sitting in the dining hall across from Allen, eating his soba noodles. They sat in silence for many awkward minutes, munching their food quietly. Allen eventually grew tired of the eerie silence and decided to try making small talk.

"So…what do you think of the new girls?" He asked slowly, trying to sound as least uncomfortable as possible. Kanda stopped. His brain seemed to blank at the question. He couldn't really think of an answer. They sat there for a few seconds in silence while his mind leafed through possible answers.

"…I think…they're…nice?" The dark haired teen spoke uncomfortably.

"Oh…cool." The young brit responded, the weirdness practically radiating off the two teens. Out of nowhere, a loud high-pitched scream echoed throughout the entire Order. 'Ooh, I don't like the sound of that. I wonder who Komui's victim is this time.' Then a strange thought came to the white haired boy. "Wait…" Allen leaned a bit towards the other. "I thought you were gay?" He whispered. Kanda's body practically turned to stone at that, his rage slowly boiling.

"…You thought…what the hell made you think I was gay?" The ponytailed teen whispered back harshly. Allen sat back in his chair, a bit afraid.

"…the hair?" Allen mumbled.

"What. About. The hair?" Kanda growled.

"It's kinda…girly, ya know?" Allen said sheepishly.

"…shut up, short stack. It's not girly, it's a way of keeping it outta my face. Let's get one thing straight…I'm a cat person." Kanda bit out smugly, thinking this a clever little puzzle.

"Huh? What does that mean?" The other asked in confusion. What did he mean? Why would he bring up cats?

"It means he likes pussy, smart one." A slightly irritated voice emerged from beside the table. Both boys jumped in their seats at the sudden outburst. They turned and saw Aya with a sling on her right arm and wrapping around her left ankle and torso right under where her shirt was now partially cut off. She was standing with slight difficulty, looking at them with annoyance. She was surprisingly barefoot as well.

"Hey Kyra, wassup?" Allen asked, using the earlier name for her other half. He looked her up and down, and her shoulder looked more damaged than fixed from his angle.

"Komui fixed her shoulder, but didn't give her any anesthetic before frickin torturing her." Kyra 'che' ed.

"Heh, Komui did that to me on my first day." The snow haired teen chuckled. Suddenly, Emily popped out from behind Kyra with no warning whatsoever.

"You know what they say. Chinese torture, best torture." She said playfully in a phony Chinese accent. Everyone laughed and the girls sat down, Kyra by Allen and Emily by Kanda.

"Maybe, but I swear to god, he almost ripped of her arm, jeez." Kyra said, gently rubbing at her tender flesh. Emily's mood immediately darkened. Both Allen and Kanda shivered, but Kyra seemed oblivious to the murderous intent.

"What did you say?" The brown haired girl asked darkly.

"I said Komui almost ripped off her frickin arm." The silver-gold haired teen repeated, still not paying attention. Emily suddenly stood up.

"Chinese man must die." She muttered. Kyra switched back to Aya at the threat and grasped her sleeve, effectively keeping her in place.

"N-no, you can't kill Komui! I like him!" Aya yelled. Everyone stopped and looked over at the loud group of teens. Aya's face lit up at the meaning behind her words. "T-that's not what I meant! Not like that, you pervs!" Aya yelled. Everyone went back to their food and idle chatting. Aya released her grip and Emily sat back down next to Kanda.

"Fine, but ONLY cuz you're trying to make friends." Emily crossed her arms and pouted angrily. Aya sighed in relief and sipped at her water. Wait…she didn't get a cup of water when she entered the dining hall.

"Uh." She set the water down and turned away from the group. 'Who's water did I just drink?' Aya thought in a panic. She turned her head to look whose water it was, but noticed something strange. Both Allen and Kanda had their waters in front of them. 'What? It they both have theirs, then whose water is this?' Aya looked at the glass in front of her suspiciously. Suddenly Emily spoke up.

"Hey Aya, can I have a drink?" She asked with a smile, happy her friend/sister was falling for her trick. You see, Emily was the one who thought ahead and brought a water for Aya when she entered the dining hall, figuring the ditz would accidentally drink someone else's. Of course, she was right. Aya had accidentally grabbed Kanda's water, and once no one was watching, Emily switched the glasses before anyone noticed, giving Kanda the untouched water. (A/N: yes I just made Kanda drink water. Suck it bitch! No green tea for you, assclown. :P)

"Um, sure…?" Aya handed the glass to her.

"Thanks, I really needed that." She said as she handed the other girl back the glass.

"No problem." Aya said distractedly as she took back the water and set it down in front of herself, glaring at it intently. Emily just giggled at her antics. Kanda and Allen noticed the slight laugh and smiled. It was the first laugh of hers they had heard since they got here. Allen glanced over at Aya and noticed she was no longer seated. She was in the process of trying to stand.

"Uh, hold on. I'll help you." Allen stood and pulled the bench they had been sitting on back for her.

"Why thank you Allen. I'll be right back." Aya mumbled a bit shyly. 'Wow, he's got manners. That's good.'

"Why don't I come with you? I'll be of more use than just sitting here." The young teen smiled, unintentionally making the girl melt. A lot.

"O-ok." She muttered quietly before walking towards the kitchen window, Allen quickly catching up to her. What Aya didn't expect, was Jerry. Just…Jerry.

"Well hey, if it isn't young Allen. What can I get you cutie?" The flaming man asked excitedly, leaning out the window towards Allen. Aya's eye twitched and she looped her good arm around the boy's waist and gently tugged him closer to herself, gripping his hip with her hand tightly. He jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and looked down at her hand resting on his slim waist, then back up at her. Meanwhile, Jerry had taken notice of the girl attached to the white haired brit. "And who might this be? Oh my god, you're so adorable!" He squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Uh, m-my name's Aya Walker. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" She spoke hurriedly and bowed deeply, remembering to show her respects this time to him. He squealed again, making her feel kinda awkward.

"Wow, you got quite the set of manners, sweetie. My name's Jerry." The older man looked down and was about to tell her she could stand up now, but instead got a full view of her breasts. "Damn, hunny! You're definitely from around here. What size are you? Are they real?" Jerry poked at them slightly in interest. Allen on the other hand looked horrified. A man she had just met was touching her inappropriately and she seemed completely oblivious to it!

"Thank you, Jerry. Yeah, I'm not from here. I'm from America. California to be exact. I'm a size 32 G, and yes they're real." Aya answered each question in order and smiled as she finally stood up straight.

"Wow, you're pretty top heavy for being a 32, huh?" The pink haired man asked, genuinely interested in the conversation.

"I guess, I'm pretty used to it though. I've pretty much always been a G. Never anything smaller for more than a week or two." She responded.

"Damn! 32 G? That's huge!" Allen said surprised, not realizing her had spoken aloud. Both Aya and Jerry looked at him oddly.

"Allen, I'm only large in cup size. The 32 is the length in inches around my ribcage." Aya said slowly, as though explaining to a five year old why they shouldn't eat small toys. "Hell, I'm even smaller than Emily!" She gave him an exasperated look and placed her hand on her hip. Allen glanced down at the ground. Master had never really taught him about the female anatomy when he was growing up, or much of anything else kids should know. He knew the basics, but that was pretty much it. He was a guy for god's sake!

"O-oh, I see." He felt awkward listening to all the 'girl talk'. Jerry seemed to notice this and moved on to another subject he was sure Allen would like.

"So sweetie, you hungry? Order anything you want." Jerry smiled. Allen seemed to perk up at this.

"Seriously? Anything I want?" Aya asked in shock. She was extremely excited now. 'Anything I want, I can't believe it! Finally a decent place to get good food!'

"You got it! Order away!" Jerry's smile widened at the look of sheer bliss on the young girl's face at the offer.

"I'd like potatoes Au Gratin, pork fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, egg flower soup, pork chow mien, vegetable chow mien, Carpaccio, Chuka Soba noodles, chicken, and powdered sugar dohnuts please!" Aya spoke excitedly. She had a large grin plastered on her porcelain pace. Allen stood there shell-shocked before letting a small smile slip grace his lips. 'I guess she's got quite the appetite, huh?' He stared off into space lost in thoughts about other random things. After a minute or so Aya started to get nervous by his sudden silence. She carefully grasped and shook his shoulders, successfully bringing him back to the real world. When he turned to face her, his lips were merely millimeters from hers. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree; completely red. Jerry squealed at the sight again. That was starting to happen more frequently.

"So hunny, what kind of chicken would you like?" Jerry couldn't stop smiling, which made the teens feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Spicy chicken! Really spicy, or I won't eat it." The girl grinned broadly as she shifted her weight to her uninjured leg to stand more comfortably.

"Alright, how much spice then?" Jerry asked as he went through the conveniently placed spice rack in reach of the stove and plucked up the spice bottle.

"Just put in the whole bottle. It'll be fine." She said bluntly.

"Uh, are you sure? Won't that be a bit too much?" The older male was kind of concerned if she was sure about what she was saying.

"Oh it's fine. I'm quarter Portuguese, quarter Mexican, and quarter Indian so I think I can handle it." Aya spoke with poorly concealed pride at her heritage. (A/N: I thought it'd be cool to use my background as hers. Cool, right?)

"What?" Both men yelled in unison before looking at each other, successfully weirded out by the small mishap.

"I know, I know. I'm so pale I can't be Mexican, right? I get that all the time. I can prove it though." The gold-silver haired girl said smugly.

"How?"

"Ask me anything."

"Where are your ancestors from?"

"Agua Caliente, Mexico." Aya spoke flawlessly in a perfect Spanish accent. (A/N: Ok, I truly have no idea if this is a real place or not, I'm terrible at geography. But I'm just going with it.) Jerry dropped his cooking utensils, Allen's jaw dropped, and a new voice spoke up.

"Whoa, someone knows Spanish." Lavi popped out of, literally, nowhere and glomp attacked Aya from behind. She let out a high pitched squeak in surprise at the sudden contact. Allen was about to tell his friend to let go of her when Lavi suddenly kissed her chastely on the lips real quick. He was now bubbling with anger towards Lavi for touching her. Aya's face lit up once again and the redhead was suddenly wrenched off of her back. She turned and saw him being held by the back of his shirt collar, which was fisted in Allen's hand. He looked slightly miffed at the stupid rabbit, but then Lenalee walked into view.

"Lavi cut it out. Quit bothering the new exorcist already." The forest haired girl chided the boy before turning to the whiteette. "Thanks Allen." She gave him a smile in slight apology for the dimwit's behavior. Allen nodded and released Lavi from his vice grip and the older boy scrambled away.

"Wait, Aya's the new exorcist? Komui never told me it was a girl! Come to think of it, I was wondering why she suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Lavi said excitedly, his eyes sparkling more than usual.

"Yeah, her and another girl are the new recruits we'd been waiting for earlier. The other one's with Kanda right now. He is her permanent personal guide around the Order, while I'm Aya's. And let me tell ya, she's even better than Kanda at fighting." While speaking Allen had snaked his arm around Aya's waist possessively. Lenalee noticed the seemingly subtle move but decided to keep silent, a small smile forming on her lips. To tell the truth, she had secretly hoped this would happen. Her dear friends needed the relief they deserved. And Aya and Emily sure as hell needed a bit too. She's read their files before they had even arrived.

"Seriously? She's better than Yu-chan?" The tall miscreant asked in wonder.

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!" Kanda yelled from across the hall. All of the teens laughed at the hot-headed samurai's outburst. Aya untied the sling from her right arm, her shoulder being adequately healed enough to not be in pain anymore. She smiled before walking up to Lenalee to properly greet her, planting a small kiss on the girl's thin lips. Allen and Lavi both involuntarily gasped in shock and their faces turned scarlet. Lenalee didn't even look surprised and she happily returned the greeting. Now remember, she had read Aya's file before she'd even arrived.

"What? That's how we greet people in America. At least I do." She mumbled the last part, but unlucky for her, Allen heard it. He smiled warmly, pulled her away from the other girl, and pulled her into a deep kiss right in front of her and Lavi. Lavi's jaw dropped to the floor. He was shocked to death. Was this part of the greeting? His friend had never really expressed his feelings to others when it came to romantic things. But now, it looked completely natural for him to be kissing this girl so passionately. And in front of everyone no less. Aya reacted as soon as they made contact, parting her lips for him to explore her mercilessly. His tongue slid in with ease and explored every crevice of her wet orifice. She smiled into the kiss when he tried to get her tongue to play with his. She slowly took over dominance of the kiss. She tangled her hands in his white, silky locks, angling his head down to give herself better access, her tongue moving everywhere in his mouth. She lightly sucked on his wet, velvet muscle and Allen moaned heatedly before it was swallowed up by her small mouth. Suddenly, everyone was staring at them intently. Even Komui, who had walked in, had dropped his coffee mug on the ground in shock, shattering it to pieces. Suddenly, it hit Aya like a ton of bricks. Everyone was watching them. Everyone! She quickly broke this kiss and pulled away. Allen looked at the girl with his slightly clouded eyes in confusion before the situation sunk in. Both their faces went tomato red as they both stared down at the floor. After a moment or two cheering erupted from the crowd in approval, surprising both teens. Then Jerry interrupted.

"Alright hunny, food's ready! Here you go!" He said happily. He set the dishes on a tray for her to take with her. She picked it up in her left hand and then grabbed Allen's Innocence hand with her right, intertwining their fingers and walked back to their table. She knew what was in store for her once they got back to their friends. She shivered slightly, gripping Allen's hand tighter. He squeezed her hand back in reassurance, smiling at her. Aya smiled back, relief washing through her. She was ready to face her friends' wrath.

End of chapter 4

Yuki: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm lazy. My butthead of a sister won't leave me alone and keeps distracting me with good music. Off –topicness: Only one week till school's out!

Kanda: You're just a lazy ass who doesn't want to do anymore work.

Yuki: Well no shit, gayboy. And I'm not lazy, I get straight A's. I'm just tired of dealing with mean teachers.

Crazychick16: Shut up shitfuck, my little sister does what she wants.

Yuki:…thank you for that sis. *confused?*

Crazychick16: Ignore the awkwardness. Has a candy. *holds out a tootsie pop*

Yuki:…. *runs screaming* THE WORLD'S GONNA END! WE'RE ALL FUCKED!

Crazychick16: What? I can't be nice to my little sister for once?

Allen: For the record, it is kinda scary. I mean, it's never happened before.

Crazychick16:….you guys are asses.

Lavi: Do I get to have any fun in this author note this time?

Crazychick16: *ponders for a moment* How do you feel about being ruffied and locked in a closet with Tyki?

Lavi:…..I'm good, thanks. *cowers in the emo corner*

Yuki: Yeah, you better go work my corner, bitch. *laughs playfully*

Crazychick16: *laughs too* Ahh, siblings. You just gotta love the mind fuck.

Kanda:…I've had enough of you freaks. And you, *points to Crazychick16*, go the fuck away before skewer you with Mugen for being such a fucking nuisance! It's bad enough that it takes her this frickin long to update already! Quit making it worse!

Allen: IIIIII'm just gonna end this here. Please review, they're what make her write faster! Well, fast for her. But you get it.

Aishiteru, Ja Ne~


End file.
